


明镜背后

by oliviavs127mendes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical, Historical Hetalia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviavs127mendes/pseuds/oliviavs127mendes
Summary: 二战后，瓦修回到了维也纳，与罗德里赫在尘埃落定后重逢，感慨万千。
Relationships: Austria/Switzerland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	明镜背后

此时此刻，我身处四个维也纳。*

铁蹄雄踞下的都城理应是一片死寂，实则不然。利益的冲突与博弈在形形色色的人流中潜滋暗长，复杂，混乱，无所适从。傀儡的丝线紧握在胜利者的手中，似乎任何一方无意之言皆可制造出掷地有声的回响。

这几年来得益于雪峰的庇佑，攻破边境的计划最终化为一纸空谈。*然而，换取和平安定的代价便是兵戈的交易。*自是不必多说，岩缝中狭长的隧道是维持中立最后的壁垒，将利益最大化的唯一途径。然而，这段时期于我这只是传统政策的延续，于一些人却成为彻底改变的节骨眼。

战争年代中并不会考虑那些明哲保身的考量，所谓理智也不能成为开脱无辜者的藉口。*彷徨中的人们因解放的枪声打响而欣喜若狂。可惜“解放”似乎成了没有子弹，朝天开去的空响，某种虚假的口号。解放者与占领者间的界限也向来模糊。

谈判已经持续了几年，我也一直努力装作漠不关心的样子。可是，我还是无法控制自己来到了这里。

我的手中仍紧攒着阿德莱德在临行之时交给我的字条。上面的内容板块分明，有着对于现今情况的适当疑问，也有着对未来的期许和祝福。不知是从何时开始，与他的交流需要通过我事先井井有条的安排和设想，高效率地一语中的而不被情感所左右。

我不擅长回忆往事，但我不得不想起战时我曾与埃德尔斯坦有过简短的通信。我曾直白指明在溪流与森林的掩护下我将会开放避难的窗口。但我们夹在激战正酣之地间必将斟酌，权衡提供庇护的利弊——*我的双眼注视过无数苦难，挣扎与死亡，剩下的同情的本能自然不可能改变对我自己的人民安危的担忧。

自他甘情愿沦为德占区后，我时常夜不能寐，辗转反侧。我很有必要冷静地解释这并不因为我替他感到屈辱或不甘，也不因我畏惧魔爪将撼动自卫者的立场。我深谙为保全自己最重视的事物，必然牺牲另外的，不忍舍弃之物。然而，国家的主权可不像宫廷奢宴与交响乐那样可以因只言片语无疾而终，历史的见证仍会在崇山峻岭中隆隆作响。

我试图缓解等待谈判结果的焦灼，*在城内漫步。美泉宫门口走过的名流说着纯正的英语。*我不禁忆起上一次访问此地时帝国仍在峥嵘之际，双鹰仍在天际飞舞。岁月轮回如同经文循环往复，胜利者的凯歌谱写着史书，镌刻着英雄的传记。

然而对于中立国呢？历史的道路变得清晰明了，不偏不倚。当凡尔赛镜厅吊灯下一切尘埃落定后，他表示过自己成为中立国的意愿。*想到这里，我撇了撇嘴角，他那时想到的必然是阿尔卑斯山麓下，碧蓝的湖水怀抱下的那个国家和那表面的，易碎的，需要用各种手段维持的和平。

紊乱的思绪并没有干预我的步调。在这座鲜有色彩的城市里，我继续前行。目光所及之处，房屋的外壁似乎早已坍塌成了碎石和沙砾，居室与客厅对外展露无遗。记忆中的的花园并非花团锦簇，而是种满了土豆与其他补给品。*萧瑟的景象间，凛风仿佛变得更加刺骨，向着我的面庞扑来，我禁不住迅速动手扣紧风衣。 

苍白的冬日下的墙壁上砖瓦仿佛崩裂开来，那些布满煽动性标语的海报已被撕扯得失去了雏形。二十年再度重演的悲剧令人深省，也将警钟长鸣。一切不可挽回的后果必将源于不理性的痴狂，疯魔似的宣传，失当的战略以及不可磨灭的滔天罪行。侵略者，投机者与解放者各得其所。当一切成为定局后，也不知为何，世界各地仅仅听得见柏林的呼声，维也纳的诉求却为时代的浪潮所淹没。

我俯下身去，抚摸着街角一家破旧的咖啡馆的墙壁。不远处便是两块沦陷区的分界线。

在这里，我亲眼看见有成堆的人们蜂拥着想要跨越占领区之间的界限。他们爬上电网和石墙，只因渴望与与血肉至亲相见——柏林如是，维也纳亦如是。

如果其他国家的政府企图分割伯尔尼，或将驻军驻扎在苏黎世……想到这里，我的双手因急剧的愤怒而微微颤抖。祖国沦为阶下囚的不甘，故都土地上的分离之苦，一介凡人必将无法释怀。但我无法走近，无法提供任何形式的帮助。这壁垒绝不是区区的铁壁铜墙，也绝非战胜国对战败国的惩戒。极端的阵营*之间火药味早已浓烈而刺鼻，不置身于其间的人也必将有所感观，有所耳闻。此时，身为一个独立，完整的主权国家变得刻不容缓。

我再次低头，望向手表的指针和背面的齿轮。我不愿承认我等待结果的焦灼，但我心知肚明，冥冥之中我们的命运有着千丝万缕的联系。

“茨温利，我没想到会在这里遇见你。我与他们的谈判结束了。”伴着一阵可以感知的微风，他出现在我的身后，精致的礼服有些陈旧，声音变得有些沙哑和颤抖。

“吾辈只不过是有些事务需要办理才来了这里。”我要为我不期而至的访问找一个合理的缘由，尽力确保一字一句不掺杂任何浓烈的感情色彩，“成功了？以你的谈判水平？那么祝贺你。”

“请收起你那些刻薄的言语。那些驻军已经开始撤离这里了，黑纸白字的法令也很快就要生效了。”我听得出来，表面上严肃，愠怒的语句夹带着希望与喜悦。

“那么，一切都结束了？”*我挪动几步，走到一个被砸碎的路灯旁。

“结束了，都结束了。奥地利终于被解放了。”他转过身来，微微点头。

联姻，结盟，分裂。无止无尽的兵戈铁马，外交场上的周旋。辉煌与屈辱，高潮与低落。终于结束了，都结束了，天鹅之歌缓缓奏响。维也纳不再是那样了。我有理由相信，他再也不会把维也纳变成曾经的那些模样。

“那么，吾辈再次祝贺你。”我并不打算过多言辞，便独自一人沿着重归自由的道路返程。

*“四个”暗指此时的四个占领奥地利的国家：美，英，法，苏。  
*奥地利虽为被纳粹德国吞并的受害国，但被视为战败国。  
*暗指“冷杉行动”，为1940年，德国多位高级将领及军事专家均谋划过的进攻瑞士的策略。后均因瑞士坚定的立场及消耗预算太大而放弃。  
*为不卷入战争并保证不偏袒，瑞士与同盟国和轴心国被迫进行武器交易。  
*二战期间瑞士因考虑到自身情况，并未积极向受害者提供庇护。  
*谈判指有关奥地利选择永世中立政策的谈判，在柏林和莫斯科的会议中苏联指出关于中立的法律应该由一个自由独立的奥地利来颁布。  
*美泉宫在该时期被设为英国驻军的总部。  
*第一次世界大战后，奥地利就有想成为中立国的想法，为效仿瑞士不为大国所操控，保有自己的独立性和完整性。  
*彼时维也纳物资短缺，极度贫穷。  
*这里阵营之争指的是冷战。  
*驻军撤离奥地利，中立声明被写进联邦宪法。从1955年10月26日开始，奥地利不再有他国驻军，恢复了独立和主权，遂被定为国庆日。


End file.
